Warfare
by NoCapeNoCrown
Summary: "The only two areas of life in which you can be forgiven for doing anything are in love and war." Cassidy/Benson/Cabot
1. Chapter 1

Back to writing again! This is a Cassidy/Olivia/Alex story completely unrelated to "Why'd You have To Be So Beautiful". Reviews are always encouraged, they feed my ideas! Hope you enjoy this one! - M

Warfare

Ch. 1

Daylight peeked through the seams of the closed curtains.

My fingers laced through his hair as he pushed my thighs further apart, sinking his mouth in to me.

I woke this morning with him kissing downward.

It wasn't a routine, but it wasn't unlike us to start our day like this.

My back arched, my legs began to tremble as he flicked his tongue relentlessly across my swollen clit.

Sputtering breaths, incommunicable words…

He would make me come until I insisted I couldn't anymore.

I caught him looking up at me with a grin on his face.

When I came to my senses I returned a grin, leaning up and capturing his lips, tasting myself on him.

"Fuck me," I said slowly, never taking my eyes off his gaze.

I heard him give a soft growl before I could feel his tip at my opening.

I once again began to kiss him, this time more passionately, with more urgency as he slid inside me.

I let out a gasp as he filled me.

He coaxed one of my thighs around his waist before reaching to palm one of my breasts, my erect nipple between his fingers as he began to fuck me.

I was sure our neighbors hated us.

I was sure, at this point I didn't care.

Brian and I knew how to make love to each other. We were perfectly capable of taking it slow, but the one thing he and I had in common was liking a good fuck.

He joked before that I was like a man that way…

His thrust began harder and more intentional, but slower. I knew he was about to come.

"Come on baby, come for me." I begged, both his ass cheeks in the palms of my hands.

With a few more thrusts he collapsed, then rolling to the side of me.

Sweat and exhaustion now taking over both of our buzzing bodies.

I turned pressing my body in to his.

"What time did you get in this morning?" He asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

"A little after two."

"Sorry I fell asleep, I meant to wait up for you."

"You had worked all day, you shouldn't be waiting up for me." I said comfortable in his arms.

"I wish I could stay here with you all day."

I sat up on my elbow looking at Brian.

"I wish you could too," I said my lips now next to his ear, "but you're going to be late if you don't get up and get in the shower." I said letting my teeth skimming the lobe of his ear.

"I'm definitely going to be late if you keep doing that."

I crawled on top of him, making sure my breast skimmed his torso before meeting his eyes.

"You just got your badge back, don't think you ought to loose it again because you couldn't get out of bed because you had a hard on for your girlfriend." I teased.

Brian pulled me on top of him, then flipping me over against the mattress, pressing his body against mine.

"Fine I'll go shower." He said kissing me again, before getting up.

"I might even get up and make coffee for you." I called out, grinning, watching his naked ass walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey babe I had some navy socks in the laundry!"

"I put them in your sock drawer!" I yelled back then mumbling, "imagine that".

"Thanks!"

"Mmmhmm," I said taking my first sip of coffee.

"I fixed you a sandwich with egg and avocado to go so you wouldn't be late."

"No bacon?"

"You don't need bacon on everything!"

He rolled his eyes at me as he took the sandwich and I handed him and the to go cup of coffee.

"What time you going to the station?"

"Ordered to take the morning off."

"I'll call you later" he said kissing me.

I shook my head.

Brian gathered his things, but stopped at the front door, looking back at me.

"Hey, thanks for this," he said holding up his sandwich, "and I love you."

I grinned, "you're welcome and I love you too."

And he was out the door.

I picked at my own eggs and avocado before putting the dishes in the sink.

At this point I knew I wasn't going back to bed, so I headed to the bathroom for a long and hopefully uninterrupted shower.

I got out wrapping a towel around myself. It wasn't until I stepped out of the shower that I realized how chilled the apartment was and how cold it gotten outside. I reached for my bathrobe, wrapping it around me.

My phone rang pulling me out of my relaxed haze.

I grumbled a bit hoping it wasn't a call in… and thinking a relaxing morning was too good to be true.

"Unknown Number." I looked at the screen of my phone and the unidentified number calling from London.

"London? Who would be calling…?"

I decided to answer.

"Benson."

"Liv? Hi… it's me Alex."

I paused a but stunned to hear Alex's voice.

"Alex."

"Yeah hi"

"Hi… Are you in London?"

"I am. Well I am for a couple more days, then back to New York."

"How long have you been in London?"

"For the last four months actually. I had an opportunity to work at the UN here… but Liv I'm not calling to talk about me, I um I talked to Novak last night…" Alex's voice slowed. "She had been calling, we played phone tag… Liv, she told me what happened…"

My heart sank.

"She told me about Lewis."

I didn't want to talk about this.

Not with Alex.

I'm not sure why, but especially not with Alex.

"Alex." I said hoping to protest whatever else she had to say.

"Liv, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, that I haven't been there for you. After talking to Casey last night and I haven't slept thinking about you…"

"Alex I'm fine, really I am. I have to be honest it hasn't been easy, but I'm ok. I'm doing ok."

I was stumbling on my words.

"I'm just so sorry I haven't been there…"

"Alex you didn't know. And it's not like I wanted to shout what happened off the roof top… the press had a hold of it, that was enough."

"I just…" I could hear her let out a deep breath. "I'll be home soon. I would love to see you. I really miss you Liv."

"Yeah it would be great to see you too. I miss you too."

I did miss her.

There was a time when I missed her more than what I knew to do with.

I told myself how I was feeling about not having Alex in my life anymore, was how I felt about Elliot not being there anymore. I had to accept things change and they would no longer be in my life on a regular basis.

That was all.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?

"It makes me feel sick."

Alex and her honesty.

"Yeah… it still makes me feel that way too."

It did.

There was silence.

"I'll see you soon," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

She was gone again.

Just like Alex, gone again with no goodbye.

I sat, sunk down in the cushion of the couch.

Alex Cabot always knew how to make my emotions run high. Whether I was happy or sad, or fighting mad… I was always at my highest when I was with her.

I looked down realizing I was still squeezing my phone in my hand.

Holding on.

Holding on.

I stood up, tossing my phone back to the couch.

So much for a relaxing morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for letting me know you're with me again and you're reading! Love that you guys are already taking sides ;) -M**

2.

You get used to sleeping with someone.

You get used to having them lying there beside you, filling up the empty space. The heat of their body, their breath, their sleeping habits… how you fit against them, how you fit in their arms…

I had gotten used to lying in bed beside him.

I had gotten used to having someone to come home to, to lie beside me.

I loved the way he wrapped his arm possessively around my waist and the way he tucked his chin on my shoulder.

It was nice.

It felt nice.

Having him.

I was lying there in bed awake.

Despite my insistence of how tired I was, I was wide awake.

"You have to actually close your eyes to sleep," Brian mumbled.

"Yeah…" was all I managed to say.

"Hey," Brian said leaning up on his elbow. "What's up? Where are you in that head of yours?"

I turned facing him, "it's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you."

I let out a frustrated breath.

"I got a call from Alex this morning."

"Alex? Alex Cabot, Alex?"

"Yeah… she's been in London the past 4 months."

"Oh, and she just called out of the blue? You haven't talked to her in a while right?"

"In at least 4 months…"

"Why was she calling you from London?"

"She heard about Lewis, about what happened."

Brian fidgeted with my t-shirt sleeve.

Sensitive subject.

Lewis.

What happened to me.

"She's probably concerned about you."

"She is. She kept apologizing for not being there for me."

"Liv you're friends."

"Yeah, yeah we are." I agreed.

Brian lay back down, resuming his position with his arms around me.

"So Alex calling this morning is what's really bothering you?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"It's not… hearing from Alex meant something."

I didn't respond and we both laid there in silence for a bit.

Thinking.

"Why do you think Alex does that?" I asked suddenly.

"Alex does what?"

"Just comes in and out of my life like that."

Brian leaned up turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

He obviously got now I wasn't letting this go, that I wasn't sleeping.

"I mean she's been in London. I didn't even know she was there. She didn't even know what happen to me…"

"Liv… so you're upset she hasn't been here?"

"No... I don't know."

"Liv you said she apologized for not being here for you and you said she didn't know… it's not her fault and to be honest you could have called her too if you wanted her here."

I could have.

"We just do this thing."

"You two got close over the years?"

I didn't look at Brian.

"I just don't have a lot of close friends out side of the precinct and Alex… She and I, she was just someone I considered a close friend I guess..."

Close friend.

I was lying.

God I was lying.

To myself, to him.

"When is she back?"

"She said in a few days."

"So she gets back in to town, you catch up." Brian offered.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so."

He made it sound easy.

It wasn't that easy.

Alex Cabot and I didn't need to catch up. If anything we needed to go backwards.

I lay there silent again.

Brian looked at me discouraged at my now lack of communication and then turned the light off again.

I would deny it a thousand times over, how I felt really about Alex Cabot. Maybe because I was unsure about how I really felt about her.

The feelings I had for her.

But that was the past.

Whatever it was I felt for Alex was in the past.

Nothing happened, nothing ever will.

Done.

I leaned up, reaching over holding the palm of my hand to Brian's cheek.

I leaned in kissing him, then crawling on top of him.

Kissing, kissing…

"You need to rest," he said stopping me.

"I can't sleep."

"So you're using me?" He teased.

I guess I was.

"So?"

He grinned and so did I as he pushed my t-shirt over my head.


	3. Chapter 3

W3

We agreed to meet at a French cafe in Chelsea.

Alex and I used to meet each other there for Sunday brunch.

We started having brunch after she came back from Witsec.

A lot started after she came back from Witsec.

Brunch on Sundays was our way of being Alex and Olivia. No talk of work, no gun on my hip, no sparring about a case… it was our Sunday best of yoga pants or slouchy jeans. It was pony tales and make-up free. It was just us laughing over coffee, French toast, Mimosa's and Bloody Mary's.

I missed that. I missed that café. I truly missed Alex.

She was always on time.

I was always 15 minutes late.

Today, like any other Sunday was no different. Besides the yoga pants, there she sat, her dark rimmed glasses buried in the Sunday Times.

That's what she did. I was 15 minutes late, she was early, and so she would order her coffee and read the Times.

Today was no different.

She was sitting at a table for two already holding a coffee cup to her lips, her camel colored cashmere scarf wrapped regally around her neck, her glasses perched on her nose.

I shivered from the cold or maybe it was from seeing her...

"Alex?" I said quietly not wanting to startle her from her concentration.

Her long blond hair brushed across he shoulders as she looked up at me.

She smiled.

She stood up embracing me for what seemed like the longest time there in the middle of the cafe.

I caught myself holding her tighter.

When I pulled away she was still smiling.

"Guess I missed you more than I thought." I tried to joke.

She nodded.

"I really missed you." She said sincerely, never taking her eyes from mine.

We sat and she continued to look at me as if she were trying to rememorize me.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah..." I said grabbing at the ends. "It's grown a bit since... um yeah."

I watched Alex swallow hard when she realized and why I had cut my hair.

"It looks great. But you always look great."

That smile again.

"Can I get you Latte or an Espresso?" The waiter asked, refilling Alex's coffee cup.

"Just a regular coffee please."

The waiter nodded, leaving us alone again.

"They have chocolate croissants this morning. Alex said grinning.

I grinned, rolling my eyes.

She knew I couldn't resist the chocolate croissants here.

"So London that sounds amazing." I said keeping the conversation going.

"It's pretty great, but it's not New York."

I smiled.

"Have you been traveling a lot?"

"Just to London. The UN offered me a job, and I didn't really have any ties here in New York, so I was perfect to go away for a few months… I guess I didn't know what I would miss."

What?

Or Who?

"I'm sure it was a great experience. And I'm sure you were brilliant."

"It was a great experience. I just didn't know what was happening here…"

"Alex… it's ok."

"I guess it's not the time to bring up what happened."

"It's never the time. But you being away, you doing your job… it's not your responsibility to keep me safe."

"But I didn't know what happened to you. I wasn't here for you."

"Alex..."

"I feel guilty for even saying that I've had nightmares about what happen to you, but I do. I keep thinking about all the scenarios, everything you went through."

"Alex I told you I'm fine."

"Are you?"

I looked up at Alex, her blazing blue eyes.

I let out a nervous breathy laugh.

"I guess I forgot who I was talking to." I said looking away for what seemed like the first time.

I was biting my lip.

The napkin in my lap wrapped around my fist.

"Liv."

When I looked back at Alex, I saw her hand resting on the table, her palm open to me.

Without thinking I reached for her hand and let her hold my hand palm to palm.

We just sat there not saying a word until the waiter came to take our order.

"Um I moved." I said clearing my throat and thanking God I didn't cry right there in the middle of the café.

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah um my apartment you know it just… I needed a change."

"Of course."

She got it.

"You like it?"

"It's in Midtown so a new neighborhood, but I like it. It's a nice change."

I didn't mention living with Brian.

Why didn't I mention that?

"You need a change and your apartment hasn't exactly been the most secure over the years."

"Yeah… no kidding." I said trying to be as light hearted as I could about that fact.

"You should come over for dinner next week. I'm off Saturday night if you would like to see the apartment."

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll bring the wine."

I smiled.

"It's a date." Alex said holding her coffee cup up.

"It's a date." I agreed clinking my cup with hers.

It's a date.

"Hi babe." Brian said looking up at me from the couch. "How was brunch with Alex?"

I had taken off my coat and was trying desperately to get my boots off.

Brian got up to greet me at the door.

I leaned in kissing him.

"It was good. It made me realize how much I really missed her."

"Good. I knew you guys would catch up."

"Truthfully it felt like we hadn't been apart. She's just so easy for me to talk to."

All the truth.

"Liv, that's great. You need your best friend. I know I'm not always the easiest to talk to… I'm glad you and Alex have that and you can pick up where you left off."

"I actually invited Alex over for dinner Saturday evening. I couldn't remember if you were on duty Saturday night or not."

I think maybe he was.

Maybe I knew he was.

"Yeah I'm on this Saturday, but you guys can hang, have some girl time."

I just smiled, deciding it was time to change the subject from Alex.

"How's the game?"

"Giants losing by 10, half time."

"They have plenty of time."

"Liv, it's the Giants."

I laughed.

"Beer?" He asked reaching in to the fridge.

"Sure." I said making my way to the couch.

Brian handed me my beer and sat down beside me. I snuggled in to him.

"I guess this game does get better." He said kissing me on the top of the head.

I took my first sip of my beer.

There wasn't much concentration for football, it seemed other things were on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

W4

"You've mentioned Alex before."

"Have I?" I asked looking up at my therapist before I continued twisting the end of my scarf around my fingers.

"So how did you feel seeing her again?"

"I know this sounds silly, but relief. I was relieved to see her, to know she was ok. And of course to feel like I have her back in my life."

"To know she was ok?"

"I just… I worry about her I guess."

"Worry? Why?"

"Because she and I seem to get ourselves in to dangerous situations."

"Did something happen to Alex?"

"A few years ago she was put in to Witness Protection over a case we were involved in."

"But she was ok?"

"She was shot in the shoulder. US Marshals made it seem she has been shot and killed."

"How long did you think she was dead?"

"Long enough to be devastated…"

My therapist made a quick note on his legal pad.

"So Alex hasn't been around through your ordeal?"

My ordeal.

"No she's been in London for work."

"And she didn't know what had happened to you?"

"No… and part of me didn't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"Because she would just worry."

"But she found out."

"A mutual friend told her."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She keeps apologizing for not being here with me, she says she is having nightmares thinking about what happened to me."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like shit. I don't want her worrying over me."

"But Olivia, she's your friend. It is a perfectly normal thing to be worried about you."

I had fixated my eyes on the skyline outside of his office window.

"Olivia if I can ask, what was the extent of yours and Alex's relationship?"

The extent.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"We're friends. That's all we ever have been is friends."

"Have you wanted more?"

"I, no we just we… we have a thing."

"A thing? Did Alex know you have a thing?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"If you want to."

I let out a deep breath.

I kept silent.

He was letting me squirm; he was letting me think on it.

Dwell.

Dwell on Alex.

He made more notes.

Fuck, he was making more notes.

"So how are you and Brian?"

No points for subtlety.

"We're good."

"Good?" he asked seemingly surprised at my choice of using the word 'good'.

"Yes good."

"Ok," he said, scribbling something else on his notepad. "And living together?"

"It's been great. It's nice to have someone to come home to."

"And you're still feeling your relationship is healthy?

Healthy?

"Yes, we're good. Living together is good, sex is good, our relationship is good."

My therapist nodded.

He obviously picked up on that I was irritated that he was questioning my relationship with Brian.

Was my relationship healthy?

It was the healthiest fucking relationship I've ever had.

I bit at my bottom lip not offering anything else.

Obviously some days I was harder to crack.

"So have you talked with Cragen any more about the Sergeant's exam?"

"No."

"Olivia we talked about that being a positive and upward move in your professional life."

Poking the bear.

"I'm just not ready."

"But we established you were, that you more than qualified."

"I just want to do it when my mind is a little more clear."

Again, stop with the note taking.

My therapist shuffled in his chair exchanging his crossed left leg for his right.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about today?"

No I was pretty much talked out.

All the feeling I had to share today, thanks.

I nodded my head no.

"Olivia, not every therapy session will be successful. Some days our guard is up, our feeling are on higher alert. But that doesn't mean that you are not to continue to move forward. I have to say you postponing your career move is a bit disheartening. And I'm glad you and Alex are becoming reacquainted, but I want you to remember you are on a good road and I don't want you going down a path that may cause you heartache…."

Heartache?

What did he mean by heartache?

"I'll see you next Wednesday, maybe this week you can think about the current steps your taking. Right now each of your steps is calculated for you to move you forward, not step backwards…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I took a sharp breath in, the cold afternoon air burning my lungs as I stepped out on to the city street.

No, today's therapy session didn't seem successful. Yes my guard was up, yes my feelings were on high alert and I was in protective mode.

And I was tired of calculated steps, today it made me feel awkward and crippled, instead of another step in the right direction.

My phone rang, startling me.

I looked down to see the name Alex in bold lettering across the screen of my phone.

I swiped my finger across the screen, "Alex, Hi… no, no you're not interrupting, I was just walking home." I said pulling my scarf closer around my neck. "Yeah we're still on for Saturday…"

Awkward crippled steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys here's what's up, I got a new job, which I'm very excited about! However, it's making me loose my focus on writing. I have a direction for this story so I think I will get it written. My new chapter posting may not be as fast while I'm still getting used to the new gig, but as always I appreciate you all reading, and your comments, and hope that you'll have patience and stick with me! -M

W5

"Wine as promised." Alex said handing me the bottle as she made her way in to my apartment.

The apartment Brian and I shared.

Where we lived together.

Happily, together.

I helped her with her coat.

"You look great." Alex said giving me the once over.

"Oh thanks." I said nonchalantly, knowing I had dressed on purpose and satisfied that she had noticed. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. I'm using you as a guinea pig, but I will say I think my cooking has gotten pretty good."

"I recall having your make dinner a time or two before, you were never a bad cook!"

"I just never got to cook that often! So I hadn't quite honed in on my cooking skills."

"Well I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Make yourself at home, relax. I'm going to open the wine…"

Alex walked around the living room, her eye-catching pictures of Cassidy and I.

"So you and Cassidy… you're still together?"

The part I didn't mention at brunch.

"Um yeah we are, he actually… Alex, Brian and I live here together." I said, focusing my eyes on pouring the wine and not on Alex's expression.

"Oh… oh that's great Liv. I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you two are together… that you two are living together."

Was Alexandra Cabot stammering?

"He's been good for me Alex. He's really taken care of me, been there for me. And it's been nice to have someone to come home to…"

Why was I explaining?

Alex finally turned to look at me, still keeping her distance to where I stood in the kitchen.

"Liv, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to feel like someone is taking care of you. You deserve to have someone really love you."

I gave her a shy smile, sitting her wine glass on the counter.

Alex seemed lost in thought before she made her way to the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Mine if I sit here and watch you cook? So great to see you all domesticated."

Alex's words felt awkward.

Everything about her finding out Cassidy and I lived together was awkward.

I knew it would be. 

"Ha yes I'm so domesticated!" I laughed trying to lighten the moment.

Alex took her wine and immediately took a sip.

"Alex… I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Brian and I had moved in together."

"No… Liv it's great. I mean it as long as you're happy... I just want you to be happy."

She kept saying that.

Repeating the word happy.

I nodded.

She didn't seem happy.

"Where is Brian tonight?"

"He had to work, our schedules are out of sync at the moment so just us tonight."

Alex took another sip of wine and this time so did I.

Maybe we should have something stronger.

"So what's for dinner?" Alex asked changing the subject quickly.

"Lemon, garlic chicken and roasted veggies and a little something chocolate for dessert of course!"

"That sounds fantastic. Can I help with anything?"

"Everything is taken care of and in the oven, just your company is needed."

"Well that I can provide," she said as I watched her shuffle on the barstool.

"Come sit, dinner needs a few more minutes." I said coaxing her to the couch.

She followed, sitting arms length from me.

"So you didn't really catch me up on work, you and Amaro good?"

"Work is work, never ending. Amaro and I are good. I really like him as a partner, and I think we compliment each other well."

"So what about this Barba guy?"

"He's great. I really like that he's… " I stopped myself looking at Alex.

"Liv you don't have to sensor yourself for me. I'm glad you guys found a great ADA."

"I do think Barba is great, but of course he isn't you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Benson."

"It won't?"

"Ok maybe a little," she smiled. "But I am glad you have an ADA you like and that you trust. "

"Well we had a nice string of ADA's I didn't."

Alex snickered.

"Well I didn't!" I said grinning "Oh! I forgot to tell you, did you hear that Munch retired from SVU."

"He did!"

"Yeah he will be working a bit with homicide, but he put in his papers."

"So there is a Sergeant position open?"

I looked at Alex.

"Cragen suggested it to me."

"You deserve it Liv."

"I'm just not…"

"Is it about sitting behind a desk?"

"No, Cragen said I could stay in the field."

"Then what is it? What's your hesitation?"

My hesitation?

I looked down at Alex's hand on my knee.

She pulled away quickly.

"I'm just not ready yet, but I'll get it together soon…" I said assuring her.

"You need some time," Alex said understanding. "You've had a lot to deal with in the last few months."

"Yeah."

I said, my eyes watering and wishing to God I could make them stop.

Before I new it Alex had leaned in, her chin resting on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around me.

I was crying.

I didn't mean to and I meant to stop.

The tighter she held me the more I cried.

When she pulled away she cupped my face, wiping my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

I didn't realize I had reached for her forearms, holding her hands there against my cheeks.

I was just looking at her intensely.

Her deep blue eyes, behind dark rimmed glasses never waivered, and didn't pull away like she didn't before.

I could feel her thumb brushing softly against my cheek as my heart pounded in my throat.

I was melting in her hands.

Or was she melting in to me?

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Suddenly, the smoke alarms blared throughout the apartment.

Alex and I both jumped up startled!

"Oh shit!" I said running towards the kitchen and Alex followed.

I pulled the chard flakes that used to be dinner from the oven as Alex swatted at the smoke alarm with a dishtowel.

Quiet

The alarm stopped and Alex and I both stared at what remained of the lemon garlic chicken and literally roasted vegetables.

"Well." Alex said finally.

"I can't believe I burned dinner!"

"Ok so we'll just go to plan b."

I had my head in my hands defeated.

"Hey, you know what would go great with the wine we're drinking? Castillo's pizza!" Alex said grinning

I looked at Alex as she began to laugh.

"Alex!"

"Liv! Come on! It's kind of funny."

"But I tried so hard!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"You were distracting me!"

I held my breath realizing immediately what I had said.

"I was distracting you?" She said her brow lifting over the frame of her glasses.

I looked at her mortified; I had said that out loud.

"Good," she said biting her bottom lip.

Good.

If this was a game…

Alex then looked at me and grinned.

A sly, sinful grin.

She was playing a game.

And Alex Cabot was highly competitive.

She reached up, slowly pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"I'll get my phone so we can order pizza," she said now walking away from me.

I didn't say anything, I only watched her walk back in to the living room.

And I could swear she still had that sly, sinful grin on her face.


End file.
